The Song of Vulpix!
On January 27, 1938, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Toadstool and Toad travel to the largest city of Nick Jr.'s Shanghai, Nick Jr.'s China, they come across large city which Mario mistakes for Sayonara, Nick Jr.'s Japan. Princess Toadstool explains to Mario and Luigi Sayonara is the next city in Nick Jr.'s Japan. Mario feels down upon hearing this, But Toad then explains to Mario that that city has a big number of "Pokémon Battle Club"s, which excites Ness, who goes and checks out the Battle club. When he arrives, he sees two unknown Pokémon, and Ness checks the Pokédex. The Pokédex says: 'Servine, '''the Grass Snake Pokémon. The evolved form of Snivy. It evades attacks by slithering through overgrown trees and grasses. It counterattacks with skillful use of whips. Ness checked the next Pokémon 'Dewott, 'the Training Pokémon. The evolved form of Oshawott. It's skill of handling the two scallops as two flowing long swords is learned through rigorous training. The trainer with the Servine told the Servine to use Leaf Blade then the trainer with the Dewott and a Vaporeon told them both to use Water Gun, due to water gun Servine's Leaf Blade and Leafeon's Razor Leaf failed. "Okay that's enough!" Ness and his friends looked at the man so said that the man went on talking. The Servine trainer ran to Servine "Are you okay Servine and Leafeon?" the Servine replied with a happy "Servine!" and the Leafeon replied with a happy "Leafeon!" The Man welcomed Ness and his friends and sister, then he introduced himself "I'm the manager, Carlson Millburg" Princess Toadstool said "I'm Princess Toadstool and this is Mario, Yoshi, Luigi and Toad" Mario told Carlson Millburg why he wanted to fight. The Vaporeon trainer, Hu Wang Yi came up to Mario "Is Pikachu your Pokémon? Well why don't you battle me?" Mario told him "I was just looking for a opponent! Let's do it!" The Battle In the Battle ClubEdit The battle between Mario and Hu Wang Yi has begun. Princess Toadstool thought to herself ''He was using a Dewott just now, but if he uses another water type, the Electric type PikachuV and Jolteon are at an advantage. Mario told Pikachu and Jolteon to do their best, but right when Pikachu and Jolteon both jumped on the battle field Ness's Oshawott came out of its Poké Ball. Iris asked "What? Why did Oshawott come out?" Ness asked Oshawott "Why did you come out on your own?" Oshawott slapped the shell on its chest. Pikachu and Jolteon both tried to tell Oshawott and Vaporeon to go back in their Poké Balls, but Oshawott just pushes Pikachu. Oshawott jumps in front of Pikachu. The other trainer took a Poké Ball and threw it, a Dewott came out. Oshawott was its pre-evolved form and gasped. He went behind Pikachu. Ash put Oshawott back in it's Poké Ball. Then the battle really started! Ness told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, the Dewott evaded the attack. "In that case, Iron Tail" Yelled Ness. The Iron Tail hit Dewott, then it fell down. Dewott got up. Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Dewott evaded the attack making Pikachu hit a wall. The other trainer told his Dewott to use Razor Shell. while the battle is raging on, Team Rocket sneaks into the battle club warehouse hoping to steal some Pokémon and intel from it. However, a mysterious Pokémon jumps out at them and causes them to step back, therefore setting off the security alarm and causing them to retreat. The alarm interrupts the battle between Pikachu and Dewott. Catching the ThiefEdit Ness and the gang then check out what caused the alarm to go off and notices Team Rocket even though Don George has some confusion of who they were. What gives them more interest is the mysterious Pokémon that lashed out at Team Rocket, whom is thought of to be an Umbreon. This shocks Don George because Nick Jr.'s Korea had never seen a Pokémon native to Johto, Nick Jr.'s Japan. They devise plans to capture this Pokémon. Ness decides to lure the Umbreon out with Pokémon food and gets Oshawott involved in the process. While Ash leaves Pikachu and Oshawott to do patrol, Oshawott nibbles at the food in which Pikachu, Vulpix, Bulbasaur, Chimchar and Piplup tries to make it stop so the plan will not go to ruin. Oshawott then pushes Pikachu back and it causes Pikachu to be knocked unconscious by a wall. Oshawott then greedily goes at the Pokémon food, eating it nonstop. Meanwhile, Team Rocket hears about the Umbreon rumor and schemes to make another attempt to rob the battle club. They decide to distract Don George and his crew with Meowth disguised as an Umbreon. Meowth then comes to Don George only to be chased by him and his crew until Meowth intentionally blows his cover by wiping the paint off the coin on his head. Don George and the Crew are shocked at this and break down but when Meowth starts talking, Don George realizes that even though they did not see Umbreon, they still think of Meowth as a very rare Pokémon because the Meowth species is native to Kanto, Nick Jr.'s Japan and that it is even rarer to find a talking one. Don George and his crew then scheme to catch Meowth but Meowth gets away from them in a nick of time. Ness finishes setting up the Pokémon food and notices the Umbreon in the process. However, it turns out the Umbreon that was roaming around the battle club was actually a starved Vulpix. Mario then notices that there was rope taping Vulpix's mouth shut therefore preventing it from eating. Mario, Luigi and Toad then rushes out to help the Vulpix and tells his friends and his sister about the whole story. They manage to corner Vulpix and get the rope off Vulpix's mouth. They then give the Vulpix Pokémon food and nurses it back to health instantly. Meanwhile, Team Rocket makes their second attempt at their battle club burglary when they notice the unconscious Pikachu on the ground. They ignore the burglary and decide to steal the Pikachu, but they get caught by Oshawott. Mario brings the sleeping Vulpix to Carlson Millburg, who tells Mario that it was left behind by an arrogant and selfish Jamacian Mexican trainer, Harry Vezelano after it lost to a Deerling and it's friends, a Eevee, a Buneary, a Celebi, a Chimchar, a Charmander, a Squirtle, a Piplup, a Pikachu, a Turtwig and a Bulbasaur in the Battle club. Harry Vezelano tied up the Vulpix to a stake and left it there. Carlson Millburg noticed the crying Vulpix and tried to help it but it chewed itself loose and went after its old trainer, therefore causing the rope to accidentally tape Vulpix's mouth. When the story was over, Mario could not believe the horrible thing Vulpix's old Jamacian Mexican trainer did and his friends and Princess Toadstool vows to teach that trainer a extremely hugest painful lesson he will never forget if she meets him. Vulpix then wakes up and notices Team Rocket and King Koopa walking behind Mario and Luigi. Team Rocket and King Koopa tries to get away on their glass dome mecha but they are stopped by Vulpix and it frees Pikachu and Princess Toadstool. Team Rocket then escapes. Mario gets Pikachu and Princess Toadstool back and thanks Vulpix for stopping Team Rocket and King Koopa. Princess Toadstool then says that it is time for her to capture Vulpix, but because of Mario's care for Vulpix, it prefers to be with Mario. Mario then captures the Vulpix and heads out to Fourside. To Sayonara We Will Go! Team Rocket and King Koopa, spying on Mario and his friends, want to use Vulpix to put Sayonara, Nick Jr.'s Japan to sleep. They decide to use a tape recorder and tape Vulpix singing. Yoshi and Princess Toadstool both give Vulpix some on controlling your breathing when you're singing. Mario says that Princess Toadstool has a good flute playing ability. Pikachu and Vulpix both try singing also. When Mario says Pikachu and Vulpix has good singing voice, Vulpix angrily rams Pikachu and Eevee. Jeff inflates a balloon and puts it inside of Eevee's mouth. The balloon inside Eevee's mouth deflates, making the balloon fall into a lake. Toa gives Eevee some fruit to help make its throat feel better. Eevee eats the piece of fruit and starts singing. Mario's Eevee and Pikachu starts celebrating. Princess Toadstool asks Vulpix what she did was pretty, adorable and beautiful. Vulpix starts singing and everyone falls asleep. Vulpix is mad and looks through Toad's bag. It finds a black marker and draws on Mario and his friends faces. Eevee also finds Team Rocket and tries to wake them up using kicking them in the face three times. Eevee can't wake them up and draws on their faces too. Mario and his friends wake up and find out that Vulpix has drawn on their faces. They clean off their faces and they see Vulpix is very mad at them. Paula figures out that they had fallen asleep when Eevee sang and they all apologize to Vulpix.Mario is amazed that the female Vulpix he captured has the move Sing. Mario and his friends try to cheer up Vulpix by having their Pokémon listen to Vulpix sing, but they all fall asleep too. Peach says that they should have Psyduck listen to Vulpix sing because its so stupid, it won't know if its awake or not. Psyduck listens to Vulpix sing and it looks like its awake, but Psyduck just fell asleep with its eyes open. Team Rocket wakes up and finds out that someone drew on their faces. They clean off their faces and check the tape recorder. The tape however, didn't record Vulpix's singing, it recorded their loud snoring instead. Luigi thinks that they should take Vulpix to the city of Sayonara, Nick Jr.'s Japan and have it sing for the people there and maybe someone will be able to stay awake. Ness and his friends take Eevee to Fourside, Nick Jr.'s Japan and they look for a place for Eevee to sing. Team Rocket and King Koopa and his Koopa Troopas, disguised as rock stars, pull up in a truck and they say Mario and his friends can borrow their stage. After Mario and his friends and his younger brother, Luigi perform the Plumber Rap on stage, it is set up and Vulpix starts to sing. Vulpix's voice is so strong that everyone in Fourside falls asleep. Eevee gets very mad and draws on everyone's faces. When the people of Sayonara wake up, they are all friendlier. Mario then names the female Vulpix Lily and returns her to her Poke Ball. Transcript (POW!) (BAM!) (SMASH!) King Koopa: Yes! Once Vulpix sings, I'll scoop up that Fungus Queen and smash that Pizza Puss! Category:Super Mario Bros. Super Show Season 1 Bonus Episodes